In conjunction with a projection display, it is desirable to employ a color management system, and it is further desirable that such color management system facilitate the production of a high contrast image while accommodating a relatively high level of illuminating flux and providing for efficient packaging. Unfortunately, currently existing color management systems are capable of achieving increased contrast at practical levels of illuminating flux only by employing highly specialized materials, resulting in unreasonable increases in cost.
A color management system typically functions by first separating input light (e.g., white light) into a plurality of color channels traversing the visible spectrum (e.g. red, green and blue), then using the separate color channels to illuminate a plurality of corresponding microdisplays (e.g., liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) microdisplays) and recombining the color channels to produce an output light (e.g., white light). Where it is desired to project an image in conjunction with the output light beam, spatial information may be superimposed into each of the color channels by the microdisplays prior to recombination. As a result, a full color image may be projected in conjunction with the output light beam. As used herein, the terms “microdisplay,” “panel,” “display,” “display panel,” and “light valve” refer to a mechanism configured for receiving an incipient light beam, imparting spatial information in the light beam, and emitting a modified light beam comprising the incipient light beam and the spatial information. An example of such a microdisplay is model number DILA SX-070 manufactured by the JVC company of Japan.
Prior art color management systems have thus far not sufficiently proven to be able to produce high contrast images at low cost without compromising their ability to maintain reasonable quantities of illuminating flux or to be packaged efficiently. This is due, in part, to image noise caused by optical characteristics that are inherent in all real optical elements. This is also due to the inability of currently existing color management systems to effectively separate and remove such noise from the light beam before it is projected to a display.
For example, many prior art color management systems use solid “cube-type” polarizing beamsplitters for color separation and recombination. These polarizing beamsplitters are otherwise referred to as MacNeille prisms or cube polarizing beamsplitters. “Cube type” polarizing beamsplitters are inherently susceptible to thermal gradients that typically arise at high flux levels, often causing stress birefringence which results in depolarization of the light and a loss of contrast. As a result, where high contrast images are desired, it has been necessary to use costly high-index, low-birefringence glass. Although this solution has proven effective to reduce birefringence at low levels of flux, it is expensive and exhibits reduced effectiveness at eliminating thermally induced birefringence at high flux levels (e.g., greater than approximately 500 lumens).
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art color management system 110, commonly known as the ColorQuad™ from Colorlink, in which four cube polarizing beanmsplitters and five color selective retardation elements are used to provide color separation and recombination. In accordance with this system, the input cubic polarizing beamsplitter receives an input light beam 120 and separates it into three components: a green component 121, a blue component 122, and a red component 123. The red component 123 receives spatial information from a red panel 133, the blue component 122 receives spatial information from a blue panel 132, and the green component 121 receives spatial information from a green panel 131. Finally, the output cubic polarizing beamsplitter recombines the red component 123 and the blue component 122 with the green component 121 to form a full color image 140.
It should be noted that at high levels of light flux, color management system 110 typically becomes thermally loaded and necessarily distorts physically, causing stress birefringence, which often results in depolarization of the light and a decrease in contrast. Further, in addition to receiving spatial information from the red, green and blue panels in the color management system 110, the red, green, and blue light components also typically receive undesirable spatial information as a result of birefringence in the materials of the optical components in the red, green, and blue light paths. This undesirable spatial information tends to further decrease the contrast of the image.
In an attempt to reduce the adverse effects of the use of cube polarizing beamsplitters, various attempts have been made to implement plate polarizing beamsplitters in place of cube configurations in color management systems. However, these attempts have often given rise to other optical aberrations associated with the plate polarizing beamsplitters, such as astigmatism. Thus, it is well understood that most if not all optical elements used in today's color management systems contribute noise to, and/or otherwise corrupt, any light beam passing through, or affected by, the optical element. It should be noted that, as used herein, the terms “noise” and/or “corrupt[ion of a] light beam” refer to optical effects associated with, and/or comprising, for example, scatter, polarization rotation (e.g., non-homogenously polarized light emitted from a polarizing beamsplitter that may comprise components having undesirably rotated polarization orientations), material birefringence, and or other undesirable characteristics associated with geometries and/or coatings of optical elements, and the like.
Accordingly, many color management systems also include optical filters, such as analyzers or polarizers that are configured to attempt to eliminate most or all of such noise from the light beam so that a substantial portion of the contrast of the image might be restored. These filters may attempt to eliminate such noise, for example, by separating light according to its polarization. This is made possible by the fact that the desirable light components of the light beam may be oriented with a first polarization while the noise may be oriented differently or otherwise not polarized.
Unfortunately, however, as a light beam passes through, or is affected by, an optical element, the polarization of the light tends to be disturbed. Thus, a portion of the noise often becomes indistinguishable, on the basis of polarization at least, from the light that comprises the desirable image. Accordingly, the opportunity to fully and effectively eliminate noise from the light beam on the basis of polarization diminishes as the tainted light beam passes through, or is affected by, each successive optical element. Nevertheless, in prior art systems, the additional light constituents are not removed until after the corrupted light beam has passed through, or has been affected by, additional optical elements, such as a light recombiner, a prism, and/or the like.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a color management system that could be used in high flux projection systems while simultaneously functioning in a wide range of thermal environments with reduced birefringence sensitivity and improved durability while producing a high-contrast image. It would further be advantageous to have a color management system that could achieve these objectives without requiring costly, high index, low birefringence glass or a particular susceptibility to optical aberrations produced by polarizing beamsplitters in plate configurations.